The invention relates to a charge arrangement for cartridge ammunition having a cartridge case, a bottom igniter secured in the case bottom and a primer that coaxially surrounds at least one part of the propellant compound composed of bulk powder and a tail-side part of a projectile that projects into the cartridge case.
This type of charge arrangement is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 3,442, 741.A1. Such an arrangement comprises a cartridge case filled with bulk powder and a propelling charge igniter, that is a bottom igniter secured in the bottom of the case. To achieve the most uniform and fastest burn-through of the bulk powder, a tubular propellant is used for ignition transfer that rests directly against the inside wall of the cartridge case and thus coaxially surrounds the propellant (TLP).
A significant drawback in this type of charge arrangement is that attachment of the ignition charges to the sleeve wall is relatively costly. Moreover, the ignition charges reduce the charge space available for the actual propulsion, leading to a corresponding power loss. Furthermore, this type of charge design is sensitive with respect to "rough handling" of the cartridge.
Another charge arrangement is disclosed in German Patent No. 3,924,986.A1, in which ignition is effected with the aid of a central igniter. However, to meet current terminal ballistic requirements, modern projectiles must have the longest possible kinetic energy penetrator. The result of this is that the projectile tail (with guiding mechanism) projects so far into the cartridge case that no space remains for a central igniter.